Generally, there is a lack of automated solutions for supporting mentoring or bringing one or more individuals together. For example, in a business environment, it may be desirable to establish a mentorship between a mentor and a mentee. A mentorship may be a personal development relationship where a mentor guides a mentee to grow as an individual, an employee, or as a person. A mentor may be more experienced or more knowledgeable than a mentee, who may be less experienced or less knowledgeable about one or more topics, career related subject matter, life, intricacies of an organization, other details, etc. Often, mentors may be matched with their respective mentees by a mentoring committee, members of human resources, etc.